One way Ticket
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: Sakura lost her parents in an accident and witnessed their spirits, now called a liar and unbeleived she finds herself on a train going to a place where the living should not be. Will she meet the one person who will change her mind of life? Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

**_New GaaSaku story, hope you likey _[I dont own Naruto or any of the characters **

**_Chater 1: A tradegic Accident._**

Drops of rain hit the windshelid and slid down only to be wiped away by the windsheild wipers. The road was dark, only illumintaed a little by th headlights of the sleek blackcar that blended in with the night as it drove down the lonely wet road. The humming of the engine couldnt be heard over the middle-aged womans voice in the passenger seat. She was talking very quickly, as her pink hair was slightly bouncing with every nod and shake of her head. Her green eyes scanning over a magazine would fliker to the road every once and while and then to her husbband inthe drivers seat. His brown hair was covered by a hat and his blue eyes were kept on the road, the only movement he showed was when he would nod and agree with his energetic wife.

**"Sakura? you still awake back there?"** the womans green eyes meet a matching pair of green eyes, as her eight year old daughter looked to her form the backseat and smiled at her. Her short pink hair was held back by a red headband and her dark red shirt hung over her black and grey plaid shorts.** "Yes mommy, I wont fall asleep, not if daddy's driving"** she said sticking out her tongue, her mother laughed while her father rolled his eyes, "**what? are you turning our daughter against me!"** he said in a fake shocked tone,** "how will I ever win?"** he said sarcastically, the mother and daughters laughs echoed through the car. The drive was always long coming and going from the office where her father worked. Eightyear old Sakura was different from the other children her age, she liked different things. Video games, dolls, drawing, and school didnt interest her at all. She loved one, and only one subject. The Paranormal. Sakura always loved to wtch ghost movies and read stories. The other kids made fun of her and told her they werent real. the one and only person that did belive her was her best friend and crush Sasuke. She knew him for a long time, he believed her because he claimed he saw his grandmother once. She smiled as she watched the raindrops hit the window.

Everynow and then a another car would pass, or a late night semi-truck. Sakura and her mother chatted back and forth until there was nothing to talk about. It grew very quiet and the humming of the car could finally be heard.

They all watched the road ahead as it curved and wound its way through the darkness, and as the surrounding forests were illuminated by the moonlight, that was now visible through the disspersing clouds, leaving a starlit sky. A glowing light within the trees caught their eyes as they drew nearer and nearer to it. Sakura could barely see it, but it became more clear the more closer the got. It took the shape of a body, a glowing white body. Sakuras heart was racing, it was just like in her movies, she didnt want to blink, she was too scared that it would dissapear.  
They werent feet from it, and her dad was still going the forty-five mph speed limit, when it stepped out infront of the car, just stareing at them. her father quickly turned the wheel and the car spinned around the figure, and everything fell into slow motion, as her mothers screams and fritened eyes filled her sights and ears. then there were two bright lights coming right for them, and everything came back, as a loud horn sounded and screeching tires squealed, windows shattered. **"SAKURA!!"** was the last shrill scream that was heard, and then darkness over took them.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was in a soft bed, with a warm blanket over her. _'Home? this feels so nice..'_ she snuggled more into the blankets and sighed, then she heard footsteps and a nurse appeared beside her. Sakura looked up at the lady dreesed in blue scrubs and blinked, **"w-who are you?.." **she asked, the nurses face looked grimm, **"Im here to make sure your ok"** she said forcing a smile so she wouldnt scare the child. Sakura sat up and realized she was in a small hospital room. Alone. _'Ohyeah, me mommy and daddy were in an accident..'_ **"Where my mommy and daddy?"** she asked, looking around, the nurse cleared her throat, **"their being held in a different room sweety."** Sakura smiled, **"May I see them please?"** the nurse was now checking the bandages on her arms, **"Now really isnt a good time.."** the nurses voice trailed off and Sakuras smile faded and she got up and ran out fo the room. **"Mommy! daddy!"** she ran down the halls searching through every window and door. Finally at the end of the hall she found them, and ran intothe room. **"mom?..daddy?"** she walked slowly up to their beds, the nurse was at the doorway. Sakura layed her warm ahnd on her mothers face, it was ice cold and she wasnt breathing, Sakura gently stroked her mothers face, **"mommy..please wake up.."** tears were forming under her green eyes that were now dulled with growing sadness. Her mother didnt respond, she stroked her cheek once more and walked over to her father, **"Daddy?"** she asked taking his large hand into her small one, **"will you wake up?..please?"** she begged, **"please..i dont want to be alone"** she sank to the floor as she heard no response from them, **"please..wont you wake up..dont leave me"** she hugged herself and buried her head in her knees, sitting btween the two beds, she rocked back and forth as tears stained her small face and fell onto her lap. The nurse walked out into the hallway to leave her alone for a couple of minutes.

Sakura sat there in silence, **"I dont wanna be alone..loneliness.."** she would repeat over and over. She looked up from her knees as her red eyes as two glowing figures appeared before her. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see her moms smiling face and her dad putting his hand on her head. She felt his soft comforting touch and smiled, **"Sakura, no crying sweety, we'll be fine"** her mother cooed and she knelt down to her daughters level, **"were sorry we left you,..but remember, you will never be alone.."** she smiled and layed a kiss on Sakuras forhead and stood up. Her father rubbed her head and held out his hand, Sakura took it was lifted up into a standing position, **"wont you..stay f-for a l-little longer?"** she pleaded to them, Her mother smiled, **"Not now sweety, we really must go, the train will be here soon, we love you Sakura. So will you be happy for us?"** Sakura nodded and smiled, **"Goodbye mommy, daddy, ill miss you..."** her father and mother faded away as the light slowly dissapated into nothing, **"And I love you..always"**

**_What do you think for a first chapter!D hehe hope you liked please review and dont worry youll get to see Gaara soon 3 byebye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gah!! sorreh I didnt update sooner!! and yes this is sad, but it will gte better so no worries okie? -smiles- thanks for reviews oh oh oh and yesh X3 im not gonna abandon this! hehe enjoy! Dont own naruto or the characters_**

Her green eyes were sheilded by her hand from the sun. Her long pink Hair flowed behind her as she walked down the side walk towards school, her long sleeve red shirt haning a little over the blue jeans she was wearing. She sighed happily, today was the day. 'Im going to ctach that train.' Sakura said to herself, determined. She had seen it only once, and never saw it again.

"Tonight is the night of the lunar ecplipse" she said, talking herself.

She walked to her locker, ignoring all the stareing people, as the whispers of her name and her lies filled the hall. ny other day, she would lock herself intothe bathroom, or the broom closet. Just so she wouldnt have to listen to people talk about her. She wished for friends to comfort her. friends? She had none. Myabe even a boyfreind, whom would let her cry on his shoulder, soaking it wet with salty tears as he patted her back and stroked her hair, whispering things like "it'll be ok." or "Dont listen to them." Boyfriend? She has never had. Maybe a loving new family she could go home to, a warm atmosphere that would help her forget about the troubles of school, and the people there. Loving home? She had none.

Sakura Haruno was indeed lonely.

But today that wouldnt bother her. She was about to make a discovery. After all the hard work and studying she has done and gone through. it was all about to be paid off. She walked to her class going over the list in her head. 'Ill need flashlight, drinks, my books, ipod, ofcourse.' As the list went on she walked into class, There was only one person in there.

"Sasuke.." she said quietly, the boy was sitting at his desk looking out the window, His black hair was covering his onyx eyes, as his blue unbuttoned shirt exposed his black one, both hanging over his dark blue jeans. He looked at Sakura then lookd away. She looked to the ground and walked to her seat behind him. He didnt turn around or speak, he just sat there stareing out the window.

"H-hey..Sasuke.." Sakuras voice came out quiet and slow, "How ya been?.."

Sasuke didnt respond, he just looked out the window, stareing at something in the distance. Sakura let her hair cover her face, she spoke in a soft quiet voice, but Sasuke could hear her.

"Why wont you speak to me?.." He didnt respond, "Sasuke?..you wont even look at me..what did I ever do? You used to be my best friend.."

"Sakura." His voice was cold, chilling, the air in the room seem to evaporate causing Sakuras to hold her breath and shut her eyes.

"That was in the past..get over it." She breathed in a shuttery breathe.

"Sasuke why cant we ju-"

"Because I dont want to. Now just..leave me alone." He sunk into his chair and continued stareing out the window. Sakura looked down at the floor and got up, leaving a note on her desk, letting the teacher know she wasnt feeling well and isnt going to be in class.

As she walked out of the room, she was cornered by a group of girls. No doubt Sasukes fanclub. They circled her, closing in, until the leader spoke. Her voice was high pitched and her black curls bounced with every word that came from her mouth, her dark blue eyes, cold and furious.

"What do you think you were doing talking to our sasuke?" she pratically spat at Sakura. Sakura didnt answer, she just looked at the floor. 'The best things to do in these kinds of situations is just stay quiet and not look them in the eye.' The thoughts ran through Sakuras head as the fanclub continued verbaly bashing her.

"Are you listening?!" Sakura was pulled to the ground as a girl from behind pulled her hair down and backwords. Sakuras eyes watered at the stinging sensations going through her head, where the roots of he rhair was being tugged. She still stayed quiet.

'If you fall I will catch you, Ill be waiting. Time after Time..' Sakura sang to herself in her head, relieving some of the pain, when the group saw that she wasnt listening, they turned to physically bashing her.

With every punch landed, a short grunt was heard, With every kick that made contact, there was a groan, and with every slap, there was a tear. "Why dont you leave?" The leader spoke again, her black hair covering her eyes, her mouth set into a frown.

"Leave and never come back." She threw Sakura to the floor, as her crew retreated behind her. Sakura gave a small wimper. "Take your lies, and go away. Noone cares for you. Your just a waste of air,space, and all of our time. Noone needs you. Go make someone elses life miserable." with that they turned on their heel and left into the class room.

Sakura lay on the floor, she gave a wimper as she moved to get up. Her tongue glided over the new cut in her bottom lip, the taste of blood so familiar to her. She got onto her knees, her stomach turning a blueish purple as the shapes of footprints could be seen clearly. She rubbed her pale cheek, now turned red and swollen, and wiped away the tears. Blood could be seen out of the corner of her right eyes, as it dripped down down her face from above the eyebrow. She got up, head poudning from her hair being pulled to its limit, as the roots clung soarly to her scalp. She shuffled her feet to her bag and discarded books, little pink strands of pink hair glistening in the dimlit hallway.

Outside was raining, She walked through the courtyard, peoples happy voices and screams, te splashing of newly formed puddles on the ground, now nothing but slow and quiet echoing in her head. Noone payed attention to the beaten and bruised pink haired girl. Her green eyes tainted red from crying. She stepped through the school gates and made her way to the orphanage. Her pink hair glistening from the rain and her green eyes dulled into a faded color. The gates to the orphanage opened with one touch and she slowly walked in, reaching the door. As her pale hand reached towards the door, her fingers stopped and lingered there. All the things the girl had said went through her head again, she had said those things everday, and had beaten her everyday. Her fingers twitched, as she closed her eyes, why did it bother her so much today, why was the scene replaying over in her head again and again? Why couldnt she get rid of the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed her? Why did it make her shed tears that were meant for those she cared for the most? Why did she want to just..be forgotten.

Her eyes snapped open and with a swift moment she was threw the door and up the stairs to her room. She got out her pink bag and packed the things she needed. If she left right now, she would make it to the train tracks within two hours. Her body soar and bruised protested, and she recalculated the speed she would go and the time it would take. Three hours. She decided she would sleep for now and awake in six hours to start her little adventure. At eight-thirty at night, her alarm rung. She quickly got up and grabbed her bag. She walked to door, takeing one last look at the old room and left without closing the door. It swung and creeked as the wind blew against it.

Walking through the rain, she felt somewhat happy. It was as if the rain was washing all of her problems, sadness, and feelings away. 'Thats right..behind those clouds of grey are clear blues skies and a bright sun.' Her bright green eyes, getting brighter and brighter at the thought of her own blue sky awaiting her, looked to the sky as she walked. The clouds of grey were her obstacles, moving slowly, twisting and turning, like the memories of hated words, widely spread rumors, and freinds that were lost. She hadnt given thought to what her blue sky was, or when her clouds were going to clear up, all she knew was that it was there, and waiting for her, and when the day comes she'll welcome it with open arms and a smile.  
A smile. She hadnt had a reason for one of those in awhile, will she ever?..

An hour had past and she was out of town, she decided to stop for awhile on the side of a road to let her aching legs rest. She watched cars and trucks drive by her, not giving a care if she was there or not. She hung her head and hugged her knees, listening to the sounds of running engines, missing mufflers, and squealing tires. An engine was coming close to her again, it sounded old and beat up, it came to slow down infront of her and a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me little lady..but what are doing?" she looked up to see a pair of soft old blue eyes stareing down at her.

"I-im resting.." she said in a quiet voice, he chuckled a little, makeing his grayish-blondeish hair sway a little.

Sakura looked at him, he was old, around his sixties or seventies, his eyes were an ocean blue color and his hair was blondeish-grey, the wrinkles under his eyes creased when he would smile or laugh. He wasnt short but at a good height of about five-nine, he was wearing a light blue button up shirt with tan khakis and brown boots. A bit mixed up but hey, he is old.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, looking at her bag laying on the ground.

"To the old train tracks in northern town.." she answered quietly, pulling her bag to her and pulling out a map. "Its here.." she said pointing to the spot on the paper where a blue star had been drawn.

"I know that place very well.." he said eye-ing the map, "Do you need a lift?.." he asked smileing.

Sakura looked around and then nodded. He held out his hand and she took it, noteing how unbearably cold his skin was. She climbed into the passenger seat of the old beat up ford. It was a rusty-brown color, the door creeked and squeaked as she opened and closed it. the brown leather seats were torn and tattered, spliting at the seems where it had been out in the sunlight to long. The sound of if his door opening and closing sounded just the same as hers.

"And were off" he exclaimed as he pressed the gass petal down and revved the engine. Five minutes passed and he spoke once again, "Say, why is a pretty girl like yourself headed towards the nothers town train tracks?"

Sakura looked at him and down in her lap, "You'll think Im silly..but theres a ghost train that passes through there..ever lunar ecplispe.." She looked up to see him smiling.

"Ahh yes..the konohagakure express.." he exclaimed with a proud voice.

"You know it?" Asked Sakura surprised.

He nodded and smiled again good memories I tell ya..good memories.."

Sakura sat back in his seat, 'wow..hes seen it too..he doesnt think im a liar...'

The old man looked through the wind sheild eyes clouded in mystery, "Youve heard about the rumors havent you?.."

Sakura looked up and nodded, remembering her book and old news paper clippings.

He sighed, "I was there last time it came through, it was a sight to see." he quietly reminiced to himself, while keeping his eyes on the road.

Sakura watched him, she wanted so badly to see it for herself. The more and more she looked at the old man, the more andmore he seemed to look familiar. She couldnt quite put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen him beofre. "Have I by any chance met you before?.." she asked quietly pulling him out of the past to the present.

He laughed, "I doubt that Lil missy, I think I would remember a head of pink if I ever saw one." he smiled. "By the way..where did you get those cuts from?."

Sakura held her hand up to her face and ran her finger over the newly formed cuts and bruises, "these?..their nothing..no worries.."

"Ide say its somethin alright." he stated, looking her in the eyes, "but if you dont want to talk about it, im not gonna bother."

Sakura said thankyou and continued looking out the window into the darkness, "Tell me more please.."

"More bout what?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"About the train..the night you were there..how did you know it was coming?"

"ahh.." he spoke softly, "You know..it becomes real quiet..silence over takes you along with darkness..then slow rumbling makes its way to your ears, as the ground beneath you seems to shiver..A mist blows in from the tops of trees and settles to the ground, dimmed lights can be seen through it-" Sakura watched as he made signs with his hands decribing the settling of mist and ow the earth shivered.."-as it approaches, a whsitle will sounds and a bell will ring, steam rising from the engine top , as the brakes are put on the steel and metal clang together like a musical. once to a complete stop, the whistle sounds again as steam flies, visable in the chilling air that comes with it.." his voice trailed off.

He was surprised to a see a serene smile on the young girls face as he looked at her. Her green eyes lit up like a fircracker, he chuckled once more, "you liked that didnt ya?" Sakura nodded, "Very much."

"Tell me whats your name?.." he said eyeing her.

"Sakura..Sakura Haruno" she replied.

"Very pretty name, well Miss Sakura, I belive we are here.." he said looking ahead.

Sakura spun her head to see train tracks visible just ahead and a broken down old sign hanging off its post sideways, swaying slightly in the breeze, 'Northern town train station'

She looked to the old man, "Thankyou.." she said, he just smiled and noted that it was nearly eleven pm. she thanked himonce more and got out of the old truck. She stopped when she heard his voice again, "When you see Kakashi, tell him I said 'Hi' please."

She gave him an odd look and smiled and wave, "Will do Mr..."

"Yodaime. My name is yodaime." he said and he was off.

"Yodaime..Yodaime..why is that so famliar?.." then a thought struck her and she looked in her bag and pulled out a old news paper clipping of a elderly blonde man. She couldnt beleive it, he looked just like in the picture, "Hey!" she yelled, but when she looked up the truck was slowly fadeing away into darkness, as the sound of engine echoed through the trees and dissapeared without a trace.

**_Hehehe what did ya think hmmm? review pleaseD thankies have nice day. oh And ive never been beat up or seen a real life train, so if those patrs were bad, sorreh -sweatdrops-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thankyou so much for all the reviews and support!! I love you all! :D -heart- Hope you like this chapter. _**

**Chapter 3: Leaving.**

The trees rustled as soft breezes blew through the night. Leaves shining brightly against the moonlight. Sakura sat on a rickety old bench, on what was left of a concrete slab, wood creaking with every figidty move she made. She sighed, looking up at the moon once again, blackness had taken over one-third of it already, and was moving way to slow for her. She got up and passed around for a little while, back and forth, back and forth. Finally she sat back down.

Closing her eyes she laid her head back on the bench and let out a long sigh. Quietness overtook her and she found herself relaxed, the breeze blowing through her pink locks, makeing them sway back and forth.

"Hello there!" Came and energetic voice from right beside her.

"Holy crap!" she yelled jumping up and landing on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! I didnt mean to scrae ya!" the voice was beside her on the ground.

Sakura looked up to see big blue eyes looking back down at her, her eyes caught a glimmer of blonde. She looked up fooly to see a boy about her age looking back down at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah Im fine, no worries" she said scatching the back of her head.

He smiled a kind of foxy grin, his blonde spiked hair didnt move as the breeze blew, he had marks on his face that somewhat resembled whiskers.

He held out his hand and sakura went to take it, getting up somewhat. When she went to grabb it, her hand went right through his and she fell once again.

"Oops! Im so sorry! I keep forgetting about that.." he said looking down.

Sakura got up on her own and dusted off her pants, "Its ok..wait a minute..thats not normal!" she said with wide green eyes.

The boy looked at her funny, "Aren't you dead too?" Odd question to be asking a person you just met.

Sakura just looked at him. Silence followed. She spaced out, with his words echoeing in her head.

"Hello...?" he asked, waveing his hand in front of her face, she snapped out of the trance and answered a depressed "no."

He tilted his head to the side, "why did it sound like you wanted to be?.."

Sakura shook her head, "no, its nothing. What happened?..I mean, why are here?.." she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked down and smiled to himself, it was small and sad, but still a smile. "Well you see," he started, still looking at the ground, "Theres this girl back home that i care for alot. She doesnt return the feelings.." Sasuke then made an appearence in Sakuras head, oh how well she knew the feeling.

He continued, "She was walking home from school with me, I was carrying all her books, there was six of them and she couldnt carry them because her arm hurt, and we were crossing the street." his voice got quiet, Sakura was leaning closer to him, trying to hear him.

He was whispering now, " we were almost there and I dropped one of her books in the road, she was being real impatient, tapping her foot and telling me to hurry up. My friends never saw why I liked her...anyways, I picked up the book and dropped two more, I was in the middle of getting them when she stomped onto the road, Ithink she was mad, hehe." he wasnt laughing, "A truck swerved a corner, coming right for her, I dropped the books and pushed her out of the way. Next thing I know, Im looking at myself on the ground, a feeling of dizzy-ness overcoming me, I hurt all over, like my body had been broken, I tried crying, but no tears came. I looked to my body, and to where she landed, she was pale, her blue eyes wide, then she ran away. Leaving me there, while the truck sped off..."

Sakura held in a gasp "So they just left you there? Like that?,"

He nodded, "A few minutes later anambulance came, but both you and I know it was to late. So here I am, waiting for the ride of my after-lifetime, to my new home." he half-smiled, Sakura ment to pat his back in comfort, but found that physical touching, was rather Impossible at the time. So she settled for something different, "If I could right now, I would hug you tightly.." she said mimicking his half-smile.

He looked at her with a feeling of yearning, "I would definately return that hug.." he looked to the sky, the moon was now half covered in blackness, "Say, if you arent dead..then why are you?.."

Sakura looked at the moon too, "I want to see it...the train.." She smiled to herself remembering the oldmans words and how he decribed the train.

"By the way..my names Naruto, Miss?.." he looked at her smiling.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno.nice to meet you Naruto." she said with a smile.

Naruto felt happier, he was starting to forget his sadness, but something bothered him as he looked at the pink-haired girl, "Hey Sakura?.."

"Hmm?" she was looking at the moon wishing for time to move faster.

"Arent your parents worried about you?..That your out here, by yourself?" he asked innocently, no girl should be left alone at night by herself.

Sakuras face darkened a bit, eyes dulling as she looked to the ground. "They're..not here.."

Naruto, who could obviously see that, tilted his head once again, "Where are they?"

Sakura sighed, "Somewhere..I cant go..their..dead.."

Naruto looked at her, "Im so sorry, I shouldnt have asked.."

She shook her head, "No..Its ok..their not the reason Im here though. I have trouble in school and stuff, because people say Im a liar and dont believe me."

"Don believe you about what?" he asked.

"That I can see you guys. Talk to you. I told them I saw my parents, and other people too. They didnt belive me, called me freak, liar. I got used to it, and now Ive waited for so long to see the train." she said looking down the rickety old tracks.

Naruto smiled, "I wish you could come with me. Either that I could go do some damage to that school of yoours. Just a little savatoge here and there." He winked at her.

Sakura laughed quietly, "That would be nice, but they dont deserve it. I may not go back. Ill just go somewhere else."

Naruto looked down, he wished he could help his new friend, but knew there wasn't a way he could, so he settled for listeing to her talk and giving her vebal support.

"So I suppose thats where you got all those cuts, at school?" he said pointing to her face and arm.

She nodded, "yeah, Im a bit weak." then she shrugged, "Whatever. I dont care anymore." Looking to the sky there was a little bit of white showing, it was almost time.

"Im glad you were Naruto. It was going way to slow for me."she laughed, pointing to the sky.

He looked up and nodded, "Yeah, me as well." He smiled, stareing at the sky.

The last whiteness of the moon dissapeared, leaving them alone in darkness, the area slightly glowed, thanks to Narutos pale white skin. An Eerie silence fell on them, thye had no Idea why, but for some reason the both felt that they had to be quiet, not makeing a sound. Sakuras breathing became very quiet, almost like she wasn't breathing at all.

Naruto tapped his ghostly foot, it makeing no sound on the hard gravel. "This is takeing forever!!" he yelled, makeing Sakura nearly jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Naruto! you scraed the hell out of me!" she screamed, "What we"  
Her voice stopped and her eyes widened.

In the distance she heard a whistle. It was crystal clear. They both went quiet, looking and watching down the dark tracks. A fog settled on the ground, and the whistle sounded again. It wasnt long before they saw a light, peeking through the trees. Their ears starined, hearing a distant echoeing of chains and wheels. The tracks themselves started vibrating, creaking and cracking. Sakura looked over to Naruto to see him looking straight ahead, almost as if he could see something she couldnt. She looked to where he was, there was something there. Its was long and black.

The train.

The engine roared, chains clinking against the spinning wheels, whistle blowing as it was coming to a stop. Smoke rose from the stack into the cold night air. Sakura felt a rush of cold air hit her as the train neared. She stepped back, her green eyes wide with amazement. The front was a brilliant yellow-gold color. It was lined in a dark green, illumintaed by the headlight staioned on the front. Her green eyes glowed in the light, the train whooshed past her, blowing her hair all over and around in her face, smoke seeped into the air once more and the whistled sounded as it came to a complete stop.

Sakura walks towards it with and out stretched hand, she wnted to touch and feel the cold steel of the vessel. Her hand went to touch the gold bar of the door when she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the dirt. Naruto held in a laugh, and looedk up when he heard the door slide open.

There in the blinding light was the figure of a man. He stepped down, his gray hair was spiked off to one side, gleaming in the light from the door. He had on a blue mask, that covered half his face, and he wore a headband of somesort that covered his right eye. On the headband were the words, 'Conductor' He looked around placing his hands on his hips.

"Ahh Northern Town." he breathed out, "Hmm, not as busy as usual." he looked around then down at the pink haired thing at his feet.

"Whatcha doin down there?" he aked in a amused tone.

Sakura looked up at him, "I fell over..."

He stared at her, she was qite pretty, or so he thought, right now her face was covered in dirt blocking most of the view. "Whatcha fell over for?" he asked raising his eyesborws.

"I didnt do it on purpose!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, she dusted herself off and looked to where Naruto had been. He dissapeared.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Came the Conductors voice from right beside her.

She looked over, 'Goodbye Naruto..' She looked down "Nothing."

"Well come on then. Cant stay here all night. We still have more stops to make Missy." She looked up at him and shook her head slowly. "Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"I cant go. Im not.." Her voice trrailed off.

"Dead? your not dead?" he asked, his visible eyecreasing upwarsd like the smile he was probably wearing under the mask.

Sakura nodded, she didnt like using that word. It was easy for him. Hes a ghost.

"You can still come on you know. I have a free pass." With that said he held up a green ticket.

Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy. "I-I can come?.."

He nodded, waveing the ticket in the air.

"Would you like to come visit the ghost town of Konoha?" he asked in a taunting voice.

She nodded, looking at the ticket.

He stepped onto the train and held out his hand. "You know. you may never come back."

"Never?" she asked.

"Well you may not want to." he said, hand still outstretched towards her.

She stretched her hand out towards his, her fingers twitched as a thought of Sasuke popped into her head. She looked down and smiled, 'Forget him..' and she took The conductors hand.

He pulled her up and handed her the ticket, "By the way, Names Kakashi."

"Sakura Haruno" she said with a smile, "Oh and by the way, Yodaime says Hi."

Kakashi looked at her and rolled his eye, "he always does, crazy old coot."

The door slid closed and the train roared to life and took off. Leaving nothing but dirt and gravel on the old abandoned tracks.

**_Mwahhahah!! END!! XD Please review and tell meh What ya think!! thankyou!!_**

**_So Rubber ducky. We Meet again. _**


	4. not a chapter

OMG!! im totaly sorry! DX I havent updated in a while!! Dont worry Im working on chapters right now!! My family had to do alot of stuff, so i didnt get much time one the comp O.O im really terribly sorry! New chapters for Ill bleed for you and One way ticket will be out tomarrow! I promise!! Please be patient with me, you guys are the best -cries tears of happiness- and dont worry Im gonna make these chapters extra long!! XD Thanks again! Your guys are awesome!!

-Hikari 


	5. Chapter 4 : Long ride and strange people

**_Hiya! im back! Sorreh for the wait..really rude of me / anyways! hope you enjoy this!! and also im really sorry for any punctuations or spelling mistkes!! I have to wriet a chapter for my other story Ill bleed for you, so Im rushing, not to mention i have to make videos also OO hope you understand thanks! and thanks for the reviews too! i love you guys!!_**

**_I do not own Naruto or anything._**

**_The longest ride and strange new people_**

Sakura felt the vibration of the train under her feet, she looked around herself and other people. There were old people, young, middle age and even infants. It saddened her how they all had to ride the train instead pf being home with their loved ones, whom she would guess are grieving and missing them. She looked aroud once more and caught a pale ghostly image in the window. She squinted her eyes to make the blurred image clearer. She walked to the window and noticed that the ghostly figure mimicking her actions. Her eyes widened as she reached the window. Standing there across from her, pale white skin and glowing pink hair, was her reflection.

She reached her out and touched the ice cold glass of the window, smoothing her fingers over it, watching her own ghostly pale reflection do tha same. She looked at her hands, they were pale, like the fullmoon shining outside. Her eyes were glowing bright green, the brightest of the eople in there. Ofcourse, whatever she was doing at the window caught their attention as they all stared at the pretty pink haired girl. Sakura sat on the padded leather brown seat, stareing at her reflection.

'Am I one of them now?...' she asked herself, touching her face wit her soft cold finger tips.

'Im cold...but somehow I feel so happy..' she smiled a beautfiful brilliant smile and smoothed her hair down.

People around her whispered and pointed at her. They all had seen her get on, even though she didnt belog to their world...not yet atleast. Everyones whispering came to a sudden stop as a loud chorus of childrens laughter filled the dimlit cabin.

Sakura looked to see a group if children laughing and playing. They were all ontop of something, like a huge dogple. Muffled noises that sounded like "you win you win" were heard coming from the bottom. Sakura felt bad for whomever it was and decided to help out.

She walked over, and the children stared wide-eyed at her. She looked like a ghostly godess dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, gliding their way.

"Hello there" she said sweetly smiling.

One little boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood up and dusted himself off, which made Sakura smile even more, Bowed to her. "Ello there, M'lady, how may I be of service?" He said in a cute little english voice.

Sakura giggled, " You quite the little gentlemen arent you?" she said ruffling his hair, he nodded sheepishly and smiled. One of his front teeth was missing, and little freckles adorned his pale cheeks.

"May you please let whomever your ontop of go?" she said tilting her head to the side.

The boy beamed and saluted, then turned to the other children, whcih caught thier attention. "Alright men! And ladies" he he noted bowing his head to the two little twins girl with blue eyes and long brown curls.

"We have ased to release our prisoner! Move aside." he said, and with a wave of his hand they moved and stood in a somewhat straight line, to reveal a laughing Naruto.

Sakuras eyes widened, "Naruto!"

He looked up to the familiar voice and was ni the air tckling Sakura into a bearhug, "Sakura-chan!!" he paused, then hugged her tighter, "Oh my gosh! I can hug you!!" he screamed capturing the attention of the other people on the train.

"Young people today.." said an elderly woman with white hair and blue eyes.

Sakura felt her body feeling like it was going to break, "N-naruto..you gotta let go now." she huffed out

Naruto gave her a confused look, then he felt himself being tugged on from behind.

The little blonde boy along with the twi girls was attempting to pull him from Sakura, "Let go of Lady Sakura!" the boy said tugging with all his might.

Naruto let go of sakura and rubbed trhe back ofhis head sheepishly, "My bad." he said with a apologenic smile. Sakura rubbed her arms, "Its all good" she smiled.

The blonde boy and two little girl stood infront of her, the boy bowing and the girls curtsying, "We shall be at your service." He said in his little polite voice.

Naruto held in a laugh, which only made it worse ecause it actually made him squeak. Sakura smiled at the three children before her, shes never had siblings, or any younger friends before. It made her really happy.

"Why thankyou, sir and misses" she said in a polite manner curtsing herslef, they all looked up at her with bright smiles, then the two little girl ran up and grabbed her hands together. Their big blue eyes glwed as their long brown curls bounced with eery step they walked. They both were wearing Green dresses with white trimmed at the bottom, it came down a little above their knees, where their long wite stockings led dow to their shiny black shoes. Sakura thought that she had never sen anything more adorable.

"Will you to play with us Lady Sakura?" they both asked, with big puppy dog eyes. Sakura smiles and nodded. the two girls smiled and held her hands leading her to the back of the cabin. Sakura looked back to see the little boy and Naruto talking. The boy had on a kings outfit. Gold stitchings were embroided into the blue velvet material. he wore a red sash draped across his little chest. He wore a crown, Sakura couldnt tell if it was real or not, it had blue and red jems embedded on the three points of the crown. Lastly he wore a long red cape that fowed like water behind him when he walked. She smiled again and kept walking.

The two little girls had found a little empty table, they sat down, and jabbered away, asking questions, giggling. They noted Sakura long pink hair and decided to play with it.

"What are your names?" Sakura asked, they never told her. Neither did the boy.

"My Nmae is Elizibeth!" one chimed, smiling a little toothy grin.

"And my name is Rosalie!" the other chimed, giving her a toothy grin that matched her sisters.

"What pretty names, very beutfiful." Sakura commented, they both giggled.

"Whos the little king?" Asked Sakura nodding her hea din the direction of the little boy and Naruto, acting like they were in a war. 'Narto is such a child..' she thought rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Thats Christopher! Hes kind of like our brother" Said Elizabeth, or so she thoguht.

"Brother? You guys all know eacother?" asked Sakura, how could that be..wouldnt you have to die..

"Well, he was kinda of like our brother in the orphanage. He always hepled us and protected us from the bullies." they said, braiding her hair.

"Oh i see..Im from an orphanage also.."

"Really!? Why were you there?" they asked now sitting back in front of her, eyes shining with curiosity.

Sakura smiled, "My parenst whe I was your age..died in a car accident..so i was sent there"

The tow girls faces didnt have the same brightness anymore, "You lost your mother and father?.."

Sakura nodded, "What about you guys?.."

Rosalie shook her head, "Our mother and father did not die..They just didnt want us anymore.." she said in a little calm voice.

"What?..What do you mean didnt want you?.." Sakura asked, shocked.

Elizibeth spoke this time, Sakura caught on, because Rosalie has one freckleat the corner of right eye and Elizabeth doesnt, "They were always to busy to be with us, so we were always lonely. One night we heard our parents talking, they both decided we werent needed, that we were starting to be to much trouble for them..we tried to be on our best behavior, and tried to stay out the way of their work, but in the end..they told us we were going on a trip.."

Sakuras eyes were fixed on the table, as she heard the littlegirl speak. 'How could someone do that..to them..' she heard a sobb and her head shot up to see Elizabeth crying into her small hands. She got up and went around the table to small girl and wrapped her arms around her, cooeing t her and stroking her hair. Her sister startedto cry also, Sakura looked up to see christopher holding her and stroking her hair. Mimicking Sakuars atcions. Naruto stood there witha look of sympathy.

Sakura never really had a chance to comfort someone like this before, some instinct in her made her jump up and hold the little girl. Apart of her wanted to cry with them, and ten a part of her wanted to find those parents and give them a peice of her mind. The crying had stopped and the little girls just stayed there in her and christophers arms, Naruto stroked Elizabeths back soothingly as sakura held her.

"Thats when I met them, the day they were dropped off." Said christopher, "They were both really shy, so people made fun of them. I stood up for them and stayed with. I think of them as my little sisters because Im two years older." He smiled and rubbed Rosalies back. Sakura smiled too, she always wanted a little brother or sister. The kids in the orphanage were to scared to ever talk to her, she was alone most of the time.

"We were actually in a play together, were playing the royal family..Why I am wearing this crazy costume." he stated, swinging the red cape through the air.

Elizabeth spoke into Sakura shoulder, "But, when it was time for us to come down..the rope broke..and we fell.."

Sakura and naruto looked at eachother and back to the kids. Rosalie pushed herself from Christopher, "We were really high up, and the rope holding up the platform-thing, snapped. The last thing we remember was falling."

Rosalie then smiled, " Then when we looked there was a really old man, applauding us." She giggled, "He looked realy funny!" then the children giggled, and talked about he lead them to the train station and stayed with them Till it came. They asked him if he would come with him, but he said that he had someone very special to visit and so he left. They went on talking to Naruto and Sakura during the train ride. Their glowing faces lighting up everytime they spoke of something funny. Sakura and Naruto sat there and listened to them unnil the sun came up.

Sakura was looking out the window, the had come up and was now lighting up teir way. She was watching the clouds, all different shapes, bearly covering up the bright blue sky. She watched as birds flew over head, not even knowing of the smokeing train below them. She backed away from the window to see the children sleeping on Naruto with Naruto snoreing away. Ok now she was puzzled. She walk to the back of the trian to find Kakashi. The white haired man was sitting in a booth next to the door, reaidng some kind of strange book. Sakura walked up and stood next to the table.

"Hello there Sakura, how are you?" he asked, not looking away from his book.

Sakura smiled, "Im doing good thanks, but umm I have a question.."

He put his book down and motioned for her to sit down." What is your question?" he asked, his one reveled eye curving upwards.

She sat down and looked at him, "Umm..ghost can sleep?" she asked tilting his head.

He nodded, "one of the only things we can do, we cant eat" he said with a chuckle.

"Umm.." she was rushing, "C-canghostlikekisseachotherandstuff!?" her eyes were fixed on the table and her face was in shock.

Kakashi stared blankly at her, then laughed.

Her head shot up and gave him a questioning look.

"Ofcourse we can, livings dont get to have all the fun!" he said waveing his book in the air.

Sakura laughed akwardly, "Sorry"

He waved his hand in the air, "No worries, I get questions like that all the time. I remember about three years ago I had a girl ask me that. Her name was Temari. She got a crush on one of the boys riding the train." he said rolling his eyes, "Surprising enough they both left holding hands, her brothers werent happy."

"She had brothers?" sakura asked, thiking of the three children sleping on Naruto.

He noded, "Yes, one was very funny and talkative. Lively for being well dead." he laughed.

Sakura smiled, 'must be nic..'

"And the other..he was..well lets just say when he got on it got very chilling."

Sakura titled her head once again, "Chilling? Like cold?"

He nodded, "only when we ghost are mad, or angry does it get chiling. I dont really know how that works, but Usally when the room or atmosphere becomes chilled or cold, you'll know the source. They'll kinda have a faint blue aura around them."

Sakura nodded in understanding, 'So I should stay away form ghost, that have blue auras around them..ok..I can do that. I should tell Naruto too..knowing him hed think it was awesome and go towards it' She rolled her eyes and felt weight on her lap. She looked down to see two big blue eyes stareing back up at her, "Hellow Elizabeth" she said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled too, "I woke up before everyone else, so I found you."

Kakashi waas reading his book again, "We shoulr be arriving soon." he stated, nodding towards the window.

Both Sakura and Elizabeth looked out to see..Water!? Their eyes wdened as the looked, they were traveling on a lake. The crystal blue water was clear as a bell, surrounded by green trees and long grass, that swayed from the wind of train. They looked closer into the water to see fish and turtles swimming around, makeing bubbles with fast movments. Elizabeth kept watching the fis, while Sakura looked foward out the window, they were heading into a ..CLIFF! Sakura panicked.

"Kakashi! You know were headed for a cliff right!!" she was breathing frantically and pulling her hair.

"Calm down Sakura, this is the way to town. We aways go right through it, just relax." He went back to his peacful reading.

Sakura only watched as the got closer and closer to the cliff. Her wide green eyes, didnt blink. It was coming closer..'closer..closer...' she shut her eyes tight, waiting for an impact of some sort. Nothing came.

When she opened them,she heard voices and gasp, from people in the cabin. She looked back out the window, "wow.." she whispered. There was people lining the streets, waving at the new arriving train. There were buildings that looked like the ones where she lived. Apartment buildings, houses,and stores?

"Hey Kakashi..umm why are there stores?" asked Sakura eyeing the big red store in the distance.

"hmm?..what you think we sit here in the same clothes for eternity?" he asked cocking a eyebrow.

She nodded sheepishly, all she knew about them was form books, that living people wrote. it would have been better if a non-living person wrote it.

"No, we live just like the living. Except the fact we dont eat or drink. We dont need to. Everything in this world is just like yours. Except a bit different. When we age. its like the opisite of dog years. When seven years pass, we age one year."

"So how old are you?" asked Sakura as she loked him over, he had to be twenty-seven or twenty-eight.

"Im twent-eight" he said smiling. " Ive really been alive for fifty-four years. I died when I was twenty-four." he shurgged.

Sakura nodded and went back to looking out the window when another question hit.

"Kakashi, you said you dont eat" he nodded, "But can you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded once more, "We can, but not like we need to. But for those who like to keep things like the used to be. They do. You'll find theres alot of people here who eat and drink. Like I said, like your world. Except a bit different. "

The train came to a stop outside of the station. There were people standing and waiting for other people.

"Why are they here?" asked Sakura looking at all the people around.

"They are to be your guides through the city, there are som for the older people, some for the children and some for teens and such." he said smiling out the window and waveing.

Sakura nodded, she also noticed Elizabeth wasnt in her lap anymore. 'Probably we to get Rosalie and Christopher...' she thought looking back.

Naruto was walking up the Isle, 'Hmm where did she go?..I dont wanna go out there lone.' he though looking out the wndows. "Sakura!!" he screamed.

"Im right here Naruto.." came her voice form his side.

Naruto looked down to see Sakura sitting in a booth holding her now ringing ears.

"Ohh! Sorry Sakura!" he said smiling, "Just glad I found you, I dont want to go out there alone" he said his eyes widening.

She laughed, "Well then buddy lets go greet some new friends" she grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

When they jumped off the train, people gasped. They were looking wide-eyed at Sakura.

'Surely they have seen a girl with pink hair before?' thought Naruto looking down at the wide eyed, smiling Sakura.

She was ecstatic. Kakashi was right! t was just like her wolrd. For some reason she felt right at home. She looked down when she saw everyone stareing at her. Naruto dragged her alng through the crowd.

"Who is she?..." "Where is she from?" "Shes beauituful.." "Is her hair natural?" "look at her eyes.." people were whispering all around her, makeing her dig her face into Naruto arm.

'Im not that pretty..and my hia ris natural!' she thought listeing to the busy talk around her.

Naruto finally came to a street outside of the crowd, "Its safe now" he stated, looking down at the pink head buried in his arm.

She let go and smiled, "Sorry.."

"Its no problem, your the first prety girl to actually hold my arm!" he exclaimed, giving her the thumbs-up.

She giggled and looked around.

"YO!!" came a voice form behind them.

"Shut up! I wanted to say hi first. Gosh! You get all the first time things!!" Someone yelled, and then a thump was heard.

They turned to see a brown headed boy holding his arm, and a blonde headed girl glareing down at him.

The boy was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a red gray t-shirt that stated "lifes more fun when your dead", he was as tall as naruto and had canine-like teeth.

'Odd..' thought Sakura as she looked from him to the girl.

Her hair was dirty blonde, like sand-colored that was held up in four pony-tails. She has dark teal eyes, that were fixed into somewhat of a glare at the brown-haired boy. Her clothes were ordinary, plain t-shirt, with a faded pair of jeans. She was wearing a purple jacket over them.

Naruto gazed at them.."Umm hi?"he asked, looking ready to run at any violent behavior.

The girl looked up and smiled a big toothy grin, "Hi! I Temari! Ill be your guide for today." she said walking towards them.

The borwn-haired boy followed her, "Im kiba. Ill be your guide also."

"Why do i always get stuck with you.." groaned Temari, crossing her amrs, her face gorwing into a pout.

"Because Im just that good." he stated, earning another slap.

Sakura was hiding behind Naruto, she didnt know why. When she saw her hit the boy she imedately took cover behind him, he wa tall and hid her well.

"So you guys are going to show us around?" asked Naruto looking from Kiba and Temari.

The both nodded and smiled, "Were the most awesome pair ever!" exclaimed kiba, "theres noone better then us!"

Temari just looked at him gicing him a 'wtf' look, he looked back at her with a clueless exspetion, "What?"

Temari sighed and looked at Naruto shall we go?"

He nodded and began walking.

"Are you by yourself?" asked temari, not noticing the pink haired girl hiding behind him.

He half-smiled and shook his hea, then gestyred behind him.

Temari raised an eyebrow and walked behind him to see Sakura standing there looking at the ground. She was maybe an inch or two shorter then her and had on a black jacket, wearing a washed out old pair of jeans, leading dow to a pair of sneakers.

"Your a shy one huh?" she asked pokeing the girl on the shoulder, Sakura turned around and looked at her with big green eyes that made Temari almost die.

Next thing Sakura knew, Kiba was trying his best to pull Temari off of her, she was being held in a big bear hug, that would crush and living being.

"Shes so adorable and cute!! I want to keep her!" Temari exclaimed stroking Sakuras soft pink hair.

"You cant! Let go of her before we get into trouble!!" Yelled Kiba finaly pulling her off of a wide-eyed Sakura, who was nowbeing hidden by Naruto.

"Jeez! Control yourself woman!!" yelled kiba, paanting.

"Sorry" Temari aologizzed smiling sheepishly, "She is very cute thoguh!..is she your girlfriend!?" asked Temari loking form Naruto to Sakura.

They both look at eachother confused.

"No, I just meet her at the trian station, and we rode here together" Naruto explained, while Sakura nodded.

Temaris mouth formed and 'O' and she smied again.

Sakura looked around, 'hmm no blue auras around here..thats good." she smiled a small smile earning another tackle hug form Temari.

Temari held Sakuras hand showing her off to eveyone and anyone she could. She wasnt really doing any guideing.

"Ok! Now where are you guys staying?!" asked Temari, hugging Sakura yet again.

Sakura never felt so happy, she couldnt go two inutes without getting hugged, she loved it. She never got hugs, after her parents died, or comfort, this feeling she missed so much. She felt safe in the cra ghosts ladies arms, she felt safe when she got to hang on Narutos arm. She smiled alot now,well except when Temari brought her to another person, then she wentinto shy mode, the got some kind of compliment that she was cute, andthen she was off again behind temari.

"We dont really have a place to stay.." said Naruto looking around at the houses and buildings.

Temari gasped, "You dont!?" then a smile mad e its way to her face, "Naruto! You can stay with Kiba! and Sakura can stay with me!" she exclaimed hugging Sakura, and rubbing her cheek against hers.

Naruto looked at Kiba, whojust shrugged, "I dont care, my place is open to anyone"

"Arf!" came a bark from behind Kiba.

"Akamaru!!" he exclaimed picking up a small white dog and firmly implanting him on his head.

Sakura stared at the little dog, "Hes cute" she said with a smile.

Naruto poked its head, "Its so small.."

Akamaru bit his finger, "OW!!" Naruto yelled, pulling his hand away and shaking it frantically. "What the heck!?"

"How does that hurt?" asked Sakura looking at Narutos finger.

Temari laughed, "Just because were ghost doesnt mean we cant fel pain. We dont bleed, But we can still feel. how do you think were still able to talk and communicate. We still have our nerves. When you come here. Its like youve been Re-born into nother world." She explained with a smile.

Sakuras mouth formed an "O" and she looked back at Narutos finger.

"Sorry he bites" said Kiba pattingAkamarus head.

"Now you tell me.." mumbled naruto looking at his throbbing finger.

Temari wrapped her arm around Sakuras neck, "Ok! Im takieng Sakura away now! You guys have fun! Bye!" and with that she dragged Sakura away.

Temari walked holding onto Sakuras hand until they got to a little white house. It had dark green trimming and a 'blue door?' Sakura wondered.

"Your house has a blue door?" asked Sakura.

Temari laughed, "Yeah, did that when we first got here. it was a warning." she said smiling at the door.

"Warning?" asked Sakura looking at the blue door.

"Yeah, well hey! lets go inside!" she exclaimed pushing Sakura towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a well furninshed house, inside had light green walls with hardwood floors, and brown leather couches.

"Wow its beautiful!" Sakura complimented, looking all over.

"Hey, I'll get some drinks!" and with that Temari dissapeared behind a door and left Sakura alone in the living room.

She was looking around, when she heard a voice from behind her.

'Well, hellooo there.."

She turned around to see another brown haired boy eyesing her. He was wearing a dark hoody that was zipped up, covering the top part of his blue faded jeans.

"H-hi.." she said, looking down at the ground.

He stalked up to her, his borwn eyes lit up, "your really cute!" he exclaimed, picking up a peice of her hair.

"Th-thankyou.." she said her eyes on the floor.

Next thing, the door bursted open and Temari stood there with two drinks and and a rolling pin, "Kankuro!! Get your drty hands off of her!"

Kankuros eyes widened, "T-temari.I-I was just-" Bam! hishead formed a lump after the rolling pin made contact with his head.

Temari grabbed Sakuras arm and lead her to the couch and gave her the drink, while Kankuro sat on the floor nursing his head.

"Thats my brother Kankruo, hes eighteen and still acts like a weirdo." she admited shaking her head back and forth. Sakura took a sip of her drink to hold back the giggle.

"You have two brothers right?" she asked, looking at Kankuro.

"Yeah him and Gaara. How did you know?" she asked titling her head.

'Gaara..so thats his name..' thought Sakura, "Kakashi told me" she said with a smile.

"Oh! hehe, he talks alot" she said smiling, "You gonna be ok over there?" she asked looing at Kankuro.

He nodded and walked over, sitting next to his sister on the couch, "So whats your name?

"Sakura.." she stated.

"Cute name for a cute girl" he smirked, earning another hit on the head.

Temari looked Sakura over, 'Why does she have those cuts?..and bruises..when you die.your scars are supposed to dissapear..' Sakura caught onto Temaris gaze and gave her a questioning look.

"Sakura..how did you die?" she asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I umm..I didnt." sakura had a hard time because she didnt know how to explain.

"You didnt?..then how are you?.." Temari voice trailed off as she stared at Sakura wide-eyed.

"Kakashi, is just letting me visit. Ive always wondered about you guys, like what its like..and I..back home I.." she went quiet and Temari then looked ove the cuts and bruises, "So thats why.."

Sakura looked back to her, "What?.."

Temari looked at her, "Thats why your cuts and bruises didnt dissapear. Because your not dead yet" she explained with a light laugh.

Sakura nodded, "I guess so.."

"But why would you risk it? Leaving your world like that..when you may not be able to go back." asked kankuro, interupting Temaris light laugh.

Sakura looked down, "Well..umm there wasnt anything there I would be leaving..there was nothing." a sad smile made it way to her face as she remembered having nothing in her world. It almost made her not want to go back.

Temari came to her side and hugged her, this time it was gentle, comforting. Like what she did for Elizabeth on the train. "Your parents?..where are they?" she said rocking Sakura back and forth.

'And here she says she wouldnt be a good mother..' thought Kankuro, watching his older sister comfort the girl.

"Well their in a better place" Said Sakura smiling, "Anyways, I couldnt stay there. Not after what they said to me.." she said thinking back to the last day she was in school and how the group of girls beat her and told her to leave, "Go make someone elses life miserable." Sakura repeated her words

Temaris eyes widened, "This girl said that to you!! Ill kill her!! or haunt her!!" Temari was now at her feet as Sakura stared at her.

"Ill make that girls life a living hell!" she exclaimed glareing at the floor.

"Im with you!" said Kankuro jumping to his feet.

"Im asking Kakashi for a visitos ticket right now!! and when I get it Im goo-"

"you dont have to.." Said Sakura, "Its ok, I left there for a reason..and i dont want to go back."

"i still wanna go haunt her or something..make her eat some guys shorts.." she smirked and laughed, makeing Sakura and Kankuro laugh too.

"Well if you choose to stay your always welcome t-"

The front door bursted open and the room fell into a deathly chill. Sakura could see her breathe and her body was shivering involuntarily. She looked towards the door to see a fog settling in, admist the fog there was a body. Sakura squinted to see it was a boy, about a head taller then her, He had short blood-red hair, that stuck out in all directions. He was glareing at Sakura, his jade eyes fixed only on her, unmoving, and glowing.

"Whos she?" he asked, in a husky voice, filled with disgust and anger. Sakura imdiately looked towards the ground, she was too scared to look him in the eyes. 'Why id he so angry?..or is he sad?...' she wondered.

"Her name is Sakura and shes my guest Gaara." Said Temari with a stern voice. 'Why is he always like this?.I can never have friends over like this..'

Kankuro sat silent, looking at the ground, like Sakura.

"Make her leave. Now." and with that, he stormed up the stairs and another door slammed.

Temari got up and closed the front door. "Im so sorry Sakura. He is a bit..bothered today.." she said, giving Sakur a apologetic smile. "Ill be right back." She went up the stairs.

Sakura looked on after her, wishing she could help somhow.

"He wasnt always like that..well he kinda was..but not this bad." said Kankuro looking at the stairs also, "It because he'll never forget what happened that night, he refuses to.."

"What happened?" Sakura ahd asked the question without even thinking, "im srry, you dont have to answer.."

"No its ok. Ill tell you, that way you can have some kind of explanation for his behavior. It was back when we were little.."

Mwahah! hahaha! -coughs- -hack- ehem. Hope you liked it its long right?..O.O anyways wait for next chapter to know about Gaaras past!:D..will Sakura stay? who knows!!XD Please rate and review -does peace sing- peace out boy scouts!:D


	6. Chapter 5: Horrible past

**_I updated Early to keep you happy!!XD Sorry if its not what you were hopeing for D: But I still hope you like it:D please review thankyou!!_**

**_Horrible past:_**

Kankuro messed with the end of his jacket sleeves. "When we were alive..We didnt have the best of parents. Our dad was a General in the army. One of the bet. famous even." he said with a light laugh, "But he was always puting us down, he would expect so much out of me and Gaara. Gaara was only six when he was sent away to a bootcamp. They put him through hell. Back home Temari would always try to write him, when she would, our dad would hit her..and tear the letter..he would always tell her that she would bring him down, only get in his way to becoming great. He thought the same for me, we didnt get to be around eachother much, me and Gaara were always at camps or out with him, while Temari had to stay home by herself and play "maid". He glared at the ground, "Our father..was a womanizer and a sexiest man**_.(Womanizer- sleeps with alot of different woman. Sexiest- when you uhh only like one gender and despise the other..i think)_** Great, yeah, on the outside. But when he was home, Temari got all his anger from the day. Whenever he would try to come on us, she would jump in the way, or say something offending to get him away from us. I cant even remember how many nights we spent listening to her sob on the phone, well until our dad would cut the lines, or turn the power off."

Sakuras eyes were now fixed on the floor, 'Why did they have to have such horrible lives.?' her life compared to theirs was perfect, so she got bullied and ignored, that was nothing compared to what they had to go through. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as he went on.

"One night, a couple years ago, Gaara and I were cleaning the boys bathroom, we got in trouble for telling the guards to "go to hell." The call was from one of our dads "women", she was frantically talking, going to fast. She had said Temari was in the hospital, in critical condition. The phone hit the floor and we stole a truck outside the gates, apperently our dad was drunk, and Temari had said the wrong thing, and demanded that we come home, she said she was going to take custody of us, since she was eighteen. He wouldnt have her takeing his precious sons away from him, so he got out his gun he hid under the chair, and shot her in the stomach."

Sakuras hand moved subconciously to her stomach, while the other covered her mouth.

The lady walked in just i time to see Temari falling to the ground, she somehow got Temari out of there and to a hospital." he clenched his fist, "Me and Gaara went to the hospital..but it was too late..she was gone.."

Sakuras heart skippeed a beat, tears started falling down her cheeks, how they must have felt. She held in her sobbing,listening to the rest.

"Gaara was so angry, we went back to the house. Our dad ws sitting in the chair watching listening to the news and going over battle plans, like nothing even happened.

Flashback

He was sitting at the table, when he looked up, "Hey boy, why are you here?"

"Dont play dumb! Do you know where your daughter is!!" screamed gaara throwing his hands in the air, "Do you even know what youve done you bastard!!" he screamed again, his eyes tearing up.

Their dad looked at both of them and sighed," Look I know the wench wa-"

Its Temari,." stated Kankuro, "Her name was Temari!! You never said it! you never treated her like your own!! She was always the one mistake you couldnt get rid of!" Yelled Kankuro, glareing at his father.

"She was worthless!" spat his father, Glareing down at his two sons. Why wouldnt they understand, "She was just like your mother."

Gaara let out a roar of anger and tackled his father to the ground, wrapping his hands around his throat, "You dont ever talk about her!! Not after what youve done!! youve taken **EVERYTHING!!"** his hold grew tighter and tighter with every heartbeat that passed.

His father choked out something and kicked Gaara off of him, makeing him hit the wall in the back, Kankuro was next he charged at his father, makeing hit the table and knock it over, he punched his father ion the face, only to be flipped over.

His dad sat on him, punching him repeadetly in the face. Gaara got u dazed and rushed to his brothers side, he wrpped his arms around his father neck, constricting them.

"Youll die for what youve done to us! For what you did to her!!" he screamed, his grip tightening. His fathers face was growing purple and blueish colors as he conctricted the life from him. His father gasping for air, elbowed him in the gut and jumped up. Gaara went to charge again but his father pulled a gun out and pointed it towards him.

Knkuros eyes widened at the sight of his fathers gun, "Do it and you go to jail!" he warned.

"Oh yeah? Who would know? Im a General and you two are just kids." he said not takein ghis eyes or gun off of the fuming Gaara.

Gaaras ist clenched, "You. Took everything. First mom...and now Temari.."

His father laughed, "We dont need them. You two are strong boys, and will gro up to be great. just..like..me"

Gaars head shot up, "Never. Never!" he charged his father again, the sound of a gunshot was heard. Gaaras eyes widened as did his fathers. Blood flew through the air, like cromson feathers, slow motion falling to the ground and dropping into a ripling affect. Kankuro stood infront of gaara, eyes wide and body shakeing.

"Im..sorry.." he fell to the ground, as did Gaara. Both boys lay on the floor infront of their father, blood soking through their shirts and onto the white carpet, soaking it. Everything was dark.

End Flashback

"Thats when me and Gaara saw eachother at the train station..along with Temari.as if she waiting for us.." He said with a small smile, "I guess Gaara hasnt gotten over it yet..it'll take time I guess." he heard a sobb and looked up to see the Rosette quietly sobbing into her hands.

He quickly made his way to her, "Sakura, its ok, were fine now, happier." he said trying to coaxed her out of sadness. There was a faint blue aura surrounding her now, and he didnt like it.

"B-but..you guys..y-you should-nt..ha-have had to..g-go though that.." she sobbed out, 'They are so nice, why did that have to happen to them? Noojne deserves this..' she thought, as tears stained her pale face.

"its fine, were all together. Were really lucky Sakura. please dont be sad for us.."

Temari came down the stairs with a disgruntled looking Gaara, only to be stopped in her tracks. there was Sakura cryingher eyes out on the sofa, being comforted by Kankuro. She looked back at Gaara to see him stareing wide-eyed at Sakura and Kankuro. She continued walking downt he stairs and paused to ser that Gaara had not moved from his position. He was still satreing at Sakura.

Sakuras sobbing quieted down a bit, then she felt a pair of arms wrapp around her, as random circles were being drawn on her back. Temari knew that Knakuro would wind up telling her somehow. the last thing she wanted to see was her Sakura crying, she hugged her and rubbed her back, shushing and cooeing into her ear. kankuro sat back in the couch, cursing himself inwardly for telling her.

Sakuras head suddenly felt very cold, she looked up to see a pair of beautiful jade orbs satreing back down at her. His hand was rubbing head and smoothing her hair. She hiccuped ad he looked away.

"Look, I dont know who you are..but dont worry or dwell on things about us..its best if you dont. you dont have to worry...were ok and happy now..so..cheer up.." and with he walked away leaving all three people stunned and wide-eyed.

"I-Im Sakura" she managed to get out bfore he disspapeared at the top of the stairs.

"Gaara.." he answered disspearing.

its was short!! sorry D: Hope you still liked thgouh!! Please Review :D Thankyou!!


	7. Chapter 6: :D

**_So sorry I havent updated in SOOOOOOOO long! -slaps self-..ow..-crys- Im so sorry!! I havent given up on this story!! not a chance!! I was a little stumped on what to write in this chapter though D, but anyways I hope you like it!! Thankyou so much for all the Reviews!! You guys are so great!!_**

**_I Do NOT Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters. Thanks :D_**

"Ramen" - Regular

_'Ish' - thoughts_

_'very' - Inners_

_**"Good" - yelling**_

**Sakura POV**

The sun shone brightly through the closed window, its golden rays landing on a bundle of blankets. A pillow flew off the bed, reaveling a head of pink hair. Next, followed two arms and a small figure clad in short red shorts and a long black tanktop.

_'Where am I?..'_ I thought as I got out of bed. Stretching my arms above my head, I looked around the small room I was in.

_'Ohyeah..Temari..'_ I smiled at the memory of the sandy blonde haired girl, she had been the one letting me stay here. Her and her two brothers.

_'Speaking?..Where is everyone? I dont hear anything..'_ I walked down the stairway, and down a narrow hallway to the kitchen. There was noone there. A blue peice of paper lay on the table, held in place by a red pen. Picking it up I let my green eyes scan it over.

'Hey Sakura!! I would hug you right now, but Im not there!'

I rolled my eyes and smiled a small smile and continued reading.

'Well, we needed some things for the house, and not to mention I had to show more people around!'

I remembered how Temari was waiting with the brown haired boy Kiba at the train station, they were mine and Narutos tour guides.

'So we should get home a little later, after youve awoken, and if not, uhh, then dont worry! Theres food in the fridge!..Well If you want to eat..'

Now that I thought about it, I really wasnt hungry. I looked over to the frige and then back at the letter. Reading the few remaining words.

'See you later! Love ya! Temari'

I smiled, folding up the letter and putting it back on the counter.

_'I wonder what the weather is like..'_ Thinking it was sunny I walked outside, closing the blue door behind me.

I walked to the gray sidewalk, peeking down the road for any cars. None. Looking around I noticed that noone was outside. There was no noise at all actually. The streets were totaly deserted, exept for me. A chilling wind blew and I wrapped my arms around myself, sheilding my bare arms, maintaining a bit of warmth. Another chilling wind blew, my long pink locks blowing into my face, blocking my view of the street and houses. I huffed and pushed them aside, attempting to put them behind my ears, when a tall dark figure walked right into me.

I fell back on my butt and looked up, "Im so sorr-"

The tall figures glowing blue eyes cut me off. My throat consticted, a large lump growing. I couldnt look away, I was..frightened.

**"What do you think your doing!!"** he yelled, while glareing down at me, anger clearly seen through his rugged features.

"I-Im sorr-"

**"I dont care!! You dont just stand in the middle of a walk-way like that!!"** he was gesturing the side walk with one hand, while throwing the other into the air, me flinching with every movement he made.

While he stood there yelling at me, all I could do was bow my head and focus on the ground. Wishing that some great thing would come and save me, or atleast get him to go away.

Then to make things worse, another chilling wind blew. This time, it didnt stop.

It was like i was caught in the middle of a snow storm, wind whipping my hair here and there, the cold stinging my eyes, and makeing them tear up. I wrapped my arms as much as I could around my knees, keeping them close. Why couldnt I move? Well thats because, something about this storm. Was scary. Sinister. It made you think your life was over. Done.

While I was involuntarily shivering, my whole body covered in goosebumps, I noticed something. The man, wasnt yelling anymore. I gained the courage to look up at him, thinking it was him who was trying to freeze me to death. His eyes werent on me, they were on something or someone behind me. The fear in his face, made me even more scared. His eyes werent blue anymore. They were a normal brown color, like his hair. Turning around, my sight was filled with black.

I looked up to see a bit of red hair, followed by a bit of snady blonde. But the black aura surrounding them, his thier bodies and faces. Then I heard a chilling voice, shivers ran down my spine and I adverted my gaze to the ground once more.

"Get out of here." it was a command.

I slowly started getting up, I didnt want to stay and be killed. If I could die again. I slowly started to make my way around the three people, not makieng eye contact with any of them. A cold icy hand caught my arm and I stopped, planted to the ground.

"Where are you going?" the voice came again, it was the some. Except, maybe it was my ears, but it had a little concern in it. A tiny bit.

"..away.."I mumbled, wincing as the hand gripped my arm tighter.

**"Why would you do that!?"** a girl screamed.

If my head would have shot up anymore quickly then it did, I think it would have come off. Funny how seeing one blonde Temari coemout of the black smoke-like air, could wash away all the fear I had in me. I smiled one of my biggest smiles in the world, jumping onto the girl, the force makeing us both fall to the ground.

"Wow, hmm guess I cant really leave you alone now can I? Your like a puppy or something! Good thing me and gaara came to save you Hes one of the scariest people ever!" she exclaimed, patting my back, as my arms were tightly wrapped around her torso.

"Lets go inside. The neighbors are stareing at her." Came a voice from the side of us. I looked up to see Gaara headed for the front door of the house, then I noticed that the guy was gone, and that people littered the yard, all looking at me. I got up and ran inside, wacking into the unexpecting Gaara, causing him to fall to the ground.My eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth as I slowly approached him, mumbling "Sorry" and "Are you alright?"s, he just got up and dusted off his black jaket and blue jeans pants.

He looked up at with a emotionless face, then smirked and walked away. If there hadnt been a wall where i was standing. I think I couldve fainted.

_'Hn. Hes cute.'_

I wipped my head around trying to see who had spoken, noone was there.

_'Im over here, dimwit.'_ the voice said again.

I turned around and saw noone.

"Whos there?" I asked outloud, looking all around me.

_'What do you "who"? Im you. Duhh!!'_ it yelled back.

"Me?" I said, tilting my head to the side and poitning to myself.

_'Oh my god..You have forgotten about me!!"_ It sounded as if it was crying now.

"Umm.." I racked my brain looking for answeres, then it hit me. When I was little I had anotherpart of me. One who was outspoken and a bit mean. I would talk toher, when noone was around, she was one of my only friends. Then after my parents pasted away, I stopped talking to her an dshe faded away.

_'Faded away!? More like you locked me away!'_ she screamed, makeing my head spin a little. Then she appeared.

She looked just like me. Except she was a black figure outlined in white. Across her forhead was written 'Inner Sakura'

_'Im sorry I never meant to! It just..happened!'_ I explained, makeing weird faces while thinking a bit to hard.

_'Haha! You forgiven. but you might want to look foward, you audience is stareing.'_ she winked at me and I looked u and foward.

Kankuro was standing infront of me, his eyes wide, holding a bag of chips. One was hangnig out of his mouth, that was slightly open, and one was in his hand.

I went to talk but he just shook his head and slowly walked away.

"I was never here...and you werent talking to yourself. I got it. No worries!" with that said, he scrambled away,leaving a few crumbs in his place.

_'That was weird..'_ I thought, my inner agreed.

_'Hey! Who was that guy!?'_ she asked, hearts appearing where her eyes should be.

_'Umm that was kankuro..'_ i thought a bit scared about the hearts in her eyes.

_'Not him!! The one from before, the really cute red-head, who, smiirked right at us!'_ she exclaimed, pretending to faint, only to pop back up.

_'Oh! Thats Gaara'_ I said smiling at the wall infront of me.

_'Gaara... Is he yours?'_

_'Ye- wait! What!? No!!'_ i screamed, now scowling at her.

She only chuckled darkly, _'Do you want him?..'_

Before I could answer Temari called me from in the kitchen. I walked in and up to her standing infront of the stove.

"Yes?" I asked, looking into the pot. It looked like chicken noodle soup.

"Umm Can you take that bowl to Gaara please?' she asked, desperation written all over her face. I nodded and turned to look at the table that was full of paper work that she had to do.

_'Wow thats alot..'_ I thought picking up the bowl.

_'Are we going to his room?'_ inner asked, hope clearly evedent in her voice.

_'Umm yes?'_ I answered, half asked.

_'Yaay!'_ she was now jumping up and down, squealing with joy. Where was she when I was sad?

_'You locked me up.'_ see answered dryly, then went back to her jumping.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, and knocked twice softly.

Nothing came.

I knocked again, louder this time.

Nothing.

I was getting ready to knock once more when a voice sounded from behind me.

"Im right here."

I turned. Then wished I didnt. I locked my gaze to the ground and held out the bowl of soup.

_'Sakura! Look up! you dont know what your missing!!_' my inner shouted gaping, wideyed, at the half naked boy infront of us.

He only wore his pants now, where his shirt went? I have no clue.

"U-umm, T-Temari made this, F-for you.' I managed to get out, still holding out the soup.

I felt the lift from my hands, so I dropped them to my sides.

"Thanks." he said, walking past to me, until he was right by me.

My bare arm, rubbed aginst his cold one. Makeing me shiver once more. I felt warm breath on my ear and shut my eyes.

"Your face is red." with that he walked into the room, My inner fainted and I ran into my own little room.

**Gaara POV**

_'Yeah! Way to go lady-killer!!'_ Shukaku chimed in my head, pumping his racoon-like fist into the air. Why did it have to be a racoon? They arent even cool.

_'Hey! I am too cool!'_ he shouted, performing a child-sih act by sticking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, setting down the bowl of soup on my dresser.

_'Why Temari insist that we eat like this? We dont need to, so why?' _I thought, looking at floating yelow noodles, surrounded by the white chicken meat.

_'Maybe shes lonely.'_ shukaku added, looking at his finger-nails.

_'Lonely? How? Were right here.'_ I thought, thinking of how stupid the racoon is.

_'Im not stupid. Think. how many times did you eat dinner or lunch with her in your past life?'_ He asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

I thought for a moment, _'I think About..once or twice...the bastard would never let us eat with her.'_ thinking about the man we had to call our father made me mad, my blue aura acting up again.

_'Exactly. dont you think, that maybe shes trying to make up for lost time? Now that she has it with you guys?'_ He stated, putting images of a sad Temari in my head.

_'Yeah..i guess.'_ I answered shakeing my head clean.

_'Now. You should eat what your sister made you.'_ he commanded, gesturing to the bowl.

I sighed and sat down on my bed and started eating.

_'Now...for more pressing matters.'_ he exclaimed, prseeing a finger on his chin and looking throughtfull.

I slurrped up a noddle.

_'When are you going to ask the pink haired girl out?'_

I choked on that noodle.

_'Hehe..'_

**_Wow. Im so sorry it took forever. I really hope you liked this chapter! A new one shall be up soon! yeshX3 inners are awesome!! I dont have anything against raccoons! I think they be cute!:D Tata for now!! please rate and review! -smiles-_**

**_Gaara:..if you do..-pulls Sakura close-  
Sakura: O.O -squeaks-  
Gaara: Ill kiss her..-smirks-  
Sakura: O.O...-faints-  
Gaara:..damn.._**


	8. Chapter 7:Inners are always right

_**HiyaD hope you like this chapter :'D I really thank all of you for the reviews and love!! You make me so happy!!XD**_

* * *

**Gaara POV oh what fun u**

So here I was, watching hold the door open for the "visitors." yeah whatever, Ide rather my time be occupied with getting to know her better. Did I just think that? What the hell? Anyways.. As soo as the door opened I heard a loud annoying voice.

"Sakura!!" then the i saw a annoying person jump and throw his arms around my Sakura! My fist clenched tightly as I watched from the top of the stairs.

_'Easy boy..down..' _Shukakau being stupid again. I gritted my teeth and watched as she hugged him back. They exchanged happy conversation and what not.

"Come one guys! Time for dinner!" I slowly trudged to the kitched where Temari was waiting with food.

I sat down infront of Sakura, while the blonde idiot sat **BESIDE** her. I mentally kicked myself for not takeing the seat.

I slowly ate, watching his every move, hearing his everyword. Holding myself back fro everytime he looked at her with those eyes.

_'Those eyes?'_ Shukaku asked me, he was obviously oblivious to the 'eyes' Naruto was giving Sakura.

_'Dude. What are the 'eyes?'_ he exagerated on the quotations by moving his paws.

I explained it simply. He looks at her a certain way. His eyes become soft and ... I dont know. Its just annoying.

_'Then why dont you try it?_ Shukaku suggested.

I thought about it. No. I refuse. I got up and put my sidhes in the sink and left to my bedroom.

**Sakura POV**

Naruto was telling me about how him and kiba went to the park and almost got runover by some..I dont really remember what it was. I looked up to see Gaara leaving the room. Probably to his room. But I dont really know. I looked back to Naruto smiling, secretly wondering why Gaara had left so suddenly.

_'I hope hes not sick..' _I thought.

Then naruto interupted me by telling me that he and kiba also met two pretty girls and how he had a crush on one of them. I giggled.

**Everyones Inner thoughts right now!**

Kiba: I wonder if that pretty blonde girl will be there tomarrow..god she was beautiful, I wonder how she Died. Hehe..No wonder shes drop 'dead' gorgeous.

Temari: Ok..I dont think i put eggs in this..what is that weird yellow?..Mleh. pokeing it with the fork didnt help. i think its just multiplied.

Naruto: Oh my gosh! Sakura giving me tips to get the black haired girl! yes!..oh my god! I already the first three!! Gah! Remember Naruto!! Oh my gosh! I just missed two more!!

Kankuro: Im a little tea pot, short and stout. here is my handle here is my spout.

**End to that!**

**Nomal POV!**

Temari set her dishes in the sink and turned to everyone.

"Ok! Nows to put my special plan into action!" that got everyones attention. All eyes focused on her, as she sat on the edge of the counter.

"Umm since my house only has four rooms, we'll be shareing! Naruto and kiba can have Sakuras room and Sakura can stay with Gaara." she said simply.

"What!? Why is Sakura staying with Gaara?" asked kankuro, stareing wide-eyed at his siter.

"Simple. Im haveing Shika over tonight. The two boys will be i one room already, and gaara doesnt like strangers."

"Why cant she stay with me?" Kankuro asked, looking at Sakura with a smirk.

"Because your a crazy pervert." Stated Temari as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It really was.

Sakura nodded her face red. From embbarasment or anger Temari didnt know. She just thought she was cute.

Sakura made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Everyone had gone to the rooms excpet her. She let her fingers linger on the door handle, looking down tha hallway at gaaras bedroom door.

"I guess it cant be helped.." she shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Gaara was laying in his bed thinking when he heard a quiet knock at his door. Groaning he got up and opened it to see the pink-haired girl standing there, her hair in a loose pony tail, dripping wet, and wrapped in a towel.

"Umm..Umm" She stuttered, her face on the floor, beat red.

Gaara only stared at her, watching and capturing ever sliding water droplet with his eyes, cascading down her little figure.

"D-do you..have a shirt or something?..she said in a quiet voice, loking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh ho ho!" saounded Kankuro sleepily form his door, he eyes Sakura up and down, as she turned away from him, trying to hide herself within the dark aura around gaara, who was feircly glareing at his brother.  
He quikly pulled her inside the room, ignoring the 'way to go bro!' coming form the hallway.

"I-im sorry, its just..naruto and kiba are already asleep.and.."

"Its fine." his voice was almost in audible, he turned in his closet looking at shirts.

She stood there akwardly, looking down at her feet. A huge shirt was put into her arms. She said thankyou and walked into his closet and shut the door.

_'NOOO! You were suppsed to change out here!'_ complained shukaku with anime tears falling fomr his eyes.

_'Shut up. I will not have change infront of me...thats rude.' _Gaara said climbing into his bed, burying his face in the pillow. He heard the door click and looked up. Was he finally in heaven?

Sakura stood there, in the long red shirt shirt, it hugged her figure, and the sleeves hung a little over her small hands. Her long pink hair fell down, framing her face, her eyes shining brightly, almost glwing in the moonlight. Her pale skin was flawless and covered in bruises, Gaara noticed this. His eyes went further down and he couldnt help hold in a snicker. There she was wearing a pair of his black boxers and his shirt.

"Umm..I-Im..uhh" she brought her hand to the back of her head and smmiled sheepishly, "Im supposed to sleep with you."

Shukaku let out a squeal of joy that rang all thoguout Gaaras head and fainted.

_'She didnt mean it like that you perveted coon.'_ Gaara glared at the twitching demon, lying on the floor with hearts in his eyes.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Gaara asked, siting up on his bed.

"Umm well Temari said I could sleep in here, since naruto and kiba were in my room. If you want Kankuro ofere-

"Hell no. Not with that pervert." Stated gaara glareing through the door, to wherever his brother was.

Kankuro was in the kitchen stealing some of Temaris cookies when a cold shiver ran up his spine._ 'Hmm..Gaaras sending me Ill intentions again..'_ He scurried off to his room, with the purple jar of cookies.

"Then its ok?.." Sakura asked, hopeing he would say yes, considering she was very sleepy.

He nodded and she made her way over to the side of the bed, stealing two pillows.

"What are you doing?.." he asked, looking at the two pillows.

"I need them to put them down here ofcourse.." she stated simply lieing them on the floor then lieing on them, curled into a litle ball.

She looked up to see two jade orbs looking down at her form the bed. She stared right back, "What is it?"

"Im not haveing a guest in my room sleep on the floor." he said takeing her arm and pulling her up onto the bed. she squeaked in response.

"A-are you sure?" she askek, stareing donw at her shirt.

"Hn. Its big enough for the both of us, so dont worry. Beside I dont sleep much anyways." with that he layed down on his side, facing away form her.

She slowly slunked down into the covers, pulling them up to cover her mouth and curling into a litle ball.

Her back bumped his and she mumbled a quick 'Sorry' and got a 'Hn.' in reply.

Gaara eyes, were wide opened, why oin the hell was his heart beating so fast? He cursed the wrold of the dead for not removing it from his ice chest. It was the only thing he hated. The only he couldnt control. He glared as he imagined a picture of his heart daning and parading around like an idiot. Shukaku snickered quietly.

"Hey gaara.." came her soft voice.

"Aa.." he answered, letting her know he was listening.

"..why was your dad..like that?.." she asked, almost scared of what he would do.

He sighed, "i..dont know.."

"Oh.." she let a few seconds of silence pass by.

"Hey gaara?.." she asked once more. She was turned to where she was facing his back now.

"Aa.."

"Did you ever get hurt badly..when you were little?.." she asked, noting how the ghost in the world, after thye came here, all thier scras and marking would disspear. Allowing them to have a new life, like their old one.

"...Once.." he answered, he raised his free hand to trace an imaginary line across and down his shoulder, "it was in boot camp..I fell from the cliff we were repelling from...I woke up in the hospital a week later."

Sakuars eyes widened,..'Oh.." she snuggled her face into the pillow, _'I should stop asking him questions..'_

_'Cha! you should definately stop!! Im tired!!OHHH!! Cuddle up to him! Lets see his reaction!!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

_'No, I dont want to wind up getting kicked out in the middle of the night..'_

"Hey Sakura.." Gaara's voice ripped Sakura away form her thoughts.

"UhYes?.." she answered quietly.

"Where did you get those marking from?.." he asked camly.

Her hand went straight to her neck and down her arms, "Oh these?..No worry..just some people.." she answered back, smiling at his back.

"Who were they?.." he asked, he didnt know why but for some reason hearing all this bothered him alot. Someone had beaten her. If he were alive they would be dead.

She looked down at her pillow, "Just some people..from school..I guess they dont really like me.." she said quietly.

She felt the bed move and looked up to see Gaara now facing her. Wow, was he close, she felt her heart beat grow faster.

_'Omg! Kiss him or somehting!!'_ Inner Sakura screamed over and over, Sakura ignored her.

"Why dont they like you?.." he asked quietly, not believling thye didnt like her. What wasnt to like?...

"well..when i was alive..i could..see you guys..ghost.." she stated, looking at him.

He nodded for her to go on.

"They didnt like that..they called me a liar..weird..and they..uhh would beat me.." she said the last part even more quietly, "But its not a big deal..really..Im used to it..ever since my parents died.."

"Your parents died?" he asked, "When?" he suddenly felt bad for her. Having to deal with all that, and being hated. She didnt deserve it.

She smiled, "Whe i was little..but its alright..I got to see them.." she said, remembering her mother and father.

It was funny to her. Before she came here, she was sad, alone, getting beat by the girls and being ignored by the one person she ever loved.

Then whie shes been here, shes been happy. She had everyone here with her. If someon so much as glared at her Temari would throw a fit and Gaara would glare back, makeing themrun away scared. Now she was even talking to the person she...loved?

_'I love gaara?'_

_'Ohyesh you do..'_ said Inner Sakura with a big smile.

_'But why?..'_

_'Im not really sure myself, but think about it. Who has been the first one that pops into your head when you wake up since we got here?'_

_'...Gaara..'_

_'and who is the person you think about before you fall asleep?'_

_'...Gaara..'_

_'Whos normally the only person you want to see or talk to in the day?'_

Sakura hated to say it, '_..Gaara..'_

_'and..whois the one that can make your heart skip a beat with one look, or gesture towards you?'_

_'..Gaara..'_ Sakuras eyes widened.

_'and whos the one..you feel most safe around..the one you want to always be around?..'_

_'Gaara..'_

_'Now..who do love?.'_

"Gaara.." Sakura said outloud in realization.

Inner Sakura nodded her and closed her eyes with a smile. _'Im so smart!!'_

"he opened his eyes, "Hmm?.."

She looked at him, "nothing..sorry.."

"What did you mean..you got to see them?." gaara sked, looking at her.

She stred at him for a second, "Oh, my parents..I saw them when they were leaving the hospital..my guess is that thye came here..' she said smiling. She was glad they ended up here, and hope they were ok. She hated to admit it, but sleep was overcoming her, she took one last look at the red-head, then stared down at her sirt once more.

"Aa.." Was all he said.

_'Boy?..'_ Shukaku asked, pokeing Gaara on the forhead.

_'What?'_ gaara growled.

_'Why are you still stareing at her?..'_ Shukaku asked innocently.

Gaara realized he was still stareing at her smiling face as she looked down at the bedHe looked away quickly.

_'Why is your heart beating so fast?.._'Shukaku wondered outloud.

_'I was hopeing you could tell me..'_ Stated gaara, sighing inwardly.

_'Only thing I know is what I heard from your sister.'_ stated Shukaku.

_'My sister?..what was that?..'_ gaara asked.

_'Well you heard it on the outside, but she said. It does that when you really like someone. Love someone. hmm do you love Sakura?'_ shukaku asked, stealing a peek at Sakura, her eyes half lidded now, her breathing steadying.

_'No! Thats..thats..'_

_'Its what? Impossible? Dude seriously. When are you going to get over that?..'_

_'I dont know.'_

_'You so stubborn.'_

_'Hn.'_

_'But seriously...tell me..what do you really think of her?..'_ Shukaku said, his tone serious, which kind of scared gaara a little. He was never really serious.

_'...shes really pretty...short...smart..kind...her skin is soft...her eyes are..amazing..shes gentle...understanding..' _Garaa stopped, when on earth did he take the time to notice all these things?

_'Hmm..wow you sure pay alot of attention to her dont you?..'_

_'No.'_

_'Then why are you stareing once more?..your hand is even caressingher cheek..'_ Shukaku stated, shaking his head slowly.

A wave of panic shot through gaara and he quickly yankned the offending hand of his from Sakuras sleeping form.

_'Shut up.'_

_'Face it kid. Your inlove. And for the first time I might add. Thats a shock. I thought you would never fall inlove..' _Shukaku said amazed, back to himself.

Gaara rolled his eyes..maybe he could..acknoledge the feeling inside of him..even a little bit. He smiled.

He closed his eyes, thinking of how tomarrow would probably be akward, he opened them again. Skura wa sleeping, her hair scattered all over her face. He smoothed it out and removed the stands from her face and forhead. Then without knowing what he was doing, he tilted his head down and touched his lips to her forhead for and instant and sat back once more.

_'Why did I just do that?..'_ he asked himself, shocked.

_'Well when people are inlove..they do crazy things._'Shukaku said sipping tea.

Gaara roled hsi eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment, when his whole body went rigid.

He looked down as Sakura curked up closer to him, their bodies touching. She snuggled into his chest closely. Gaara sta there horrified, then calmed down.

_'Oh my..'_ Shukaku stated, stareing wide-eyed, _'You have to be the luckiest guy in the world.'.._

Gaarajust 'Hn-ed' and wrapped his arms around the girls body, apparently she wanted warmth. He wouldnt deny her that. He watched as the clouds went by out the window, wondering what morning would bring.

* * *

**_OkieD like I said every weekend I really hope you liked this one.  
Please review!_**

_**Next chapter preview!: Its a little one lol**_

_**Gaaras stomach dropped as a large lump was caught in his throat. She was leaving. Leaving them. Leaving..him..**_


	9. Chapter 9: the ending

Hiya!! Thanks for all the reviews! you guys are so awesome!! I really hope you like this one!! Mwaahha! Im coming out with another one. Its going to be evil, well for Gaara mwahah! hope you look foward to the first chapter!:'D

The next morning came to fast for Gaara. The sun rays shown through the window and landed on the girl wrapped in his arms. He watched as her her eyes shut tight for a second and the fluttered open slowly, revealing those breath taking green eyes. She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting back a small smile of his own, which failed. She closed her eyes for a minute, sighing contently and snuggling closer, if possible, to him.

_'I dont want to move..'_ Sakura sighed inwardly.

_  
__'Then don't you idiot. I think hes been holding us all night!!_' Inner Sakura squealed, hugging herself.

_'Oh my..really?..' _

_'Yeah..our forehead is tingling for some reason...'_

_'Aa, I can feel it too..'_

She fluttered her eyes open once more looking at him, he had his closed.

_'I wonder if I just..' _she leaned closer to him, being cautious.

_'Chaaa! Go for it girl!'_ her inner cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Sakura leaned in more, her lips slightly brushing over his, then backed away. Eyes wide, and waiting for his reaction.

Gaara knew what she was doing, but now he wondered why he just let her do it. As soon as her lips brushed his, a shock ran through his body. His breath hitched. Then she backed away, the warmth of her breath leaving his lips.

First his eyes opened slowly, then his hand moved to his lips. He looked over to Sakura, his eyes held a softness in them.

She smiled, "Sorry."

He smirked, "Yupp.."

Sakura got up and stretched walking to his door.

"Where are you going?" She looked back to him, he tilted his head a little.

"Im uhh..hungry" she said then opened the door to find Naruto and Kiba standing there.

She blinked at them, they looked half-asleep, and they swayed a little as they slept. She backed up only to hit someone. She turned around to find gaara standing there, he took her hand in his, making her eyes grow wide and look at their hands. He pushed past the other two , dragging her along behind him. The other two just followed them, silently.

They got down stairs and found Temari already cooking, as soon as the smell hit Naruto he yelped and jumped up onto the counter, drooling, eyes big as saucers. Temari just laughed and flipped a pancake.

She looked over to Sakura, then to Gaara, then to their joined hands, and then she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god!! It smells so delicious!!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing Temaris attention back to him.

"Thanks,..but umm get off my counter top!!" she yelled, smacking him on the head with the spatula.

"Oww!!" He screamed, holding his head

Temari stuck her tongue out at him, and turned around.

The heard someone yawn and turned to see a boy their age walking down the stairs. He had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail that spiked up, and was wearing gray pajama bottoms and a black tanktop.

"Troublesome.." he murmered before sitting at the table, and laying his headon his arms and falling back asleep.

Sakura looked questioningly at Gaara.

"Thats Shikamaru, Temaris little soul mate, or that what she calls him.." He explained.

She nodded and smiled.

_'Soulmate huh?..'_

"Oh Sakura, Kakashi stopped by this morning, he said he needed to talk to you. ill take you over there after breakfast.

"Ill do it.."

They turned to Gaara looking at Temari, she smirked and nodded, "Ok little brother. Ill leave it to you.

Gaara glared slightly at the 'Little brother' but then sighed.

Sakura looked at him, noticing how beautifully pale he was. She could see him more clearly now that his blue aura didnt surround him. She stared at his perfect skin a bit longer. Until he looked down at her, quirking an invisible eyebrow.

She looked away quickly, and felt his hand squeeze her a little.

**Sakura pov**

I waited in the hallway for Kakashi to come. Gaara held my hand tightly, for some reason he seemed uneasy, like he didn't want me talking to Kakashi. I sighed for what i felt was the billionth time. After breakfast we walked down here, the building was really big, and dark gray. It looked as if an ominous cloud of sadness loomed over it. For it was one of the only dark places in the little city. Kinda made me feel intimidated. I heard footsteps coming from our right and peered down the hallway, a tall black figure was walking slowly over to us. I watched.

The Gaara squeezed my hand bringing my attention to him, he was looking to our left, I looked to see the grey haired man standing there rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry I got lost and ha-" he was cut off by Gaara who growled out a 'liar'

Kakashi looked at mine and Gaara's adjoined hands, "Well come then Sakura, I need to talk to you.." He turned and walked through a door in front of us, I followed as Gaara waited in the hallway, and shut the door behind me.

Kakashi stood next to the window, looking out of it, while i stood in front of the mahogany desk. I casted my eyes to the floor and held my hands in front of me. The room wasn't all that interesting, it had a desk, two chairs, a window, and a dead plant. The carpet was a dark grey color, matching the grayish walls.

'_Kinda gloomy isnt it..'_ Inner Sakura whispered, I nodded in response.

"Sakura.." Kakashi started, I turned to him and smiled.

He kept his eyes gazing outside the window, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You remember how I said, this was just a visit."

I nodded, her hands fumbling with the edge of my red shirt.

"Well, train comes back tonight." He turned to me now, couldn't tell what his expression was. My heart started beating faster, 'Whats he saying?..I have to leave?..'

He sat on his desk a few feet infront of me, and sighed.

"You know, I had a case like this one before. Long time ago. He chose to go back to the real world. He wanted to live, have a family and a career. He knew once he went back he could start over."

I thought for a moment, then the picture of Yodaime's smiling face popped into my head, I wondered if that had been him.

"What Im trying to say is that, your so young, you would be able to start over, a clean slate. You would be able to switch schools, move to a different city, get a job and start a family and career.

All these things were now invading my mind, _'I would..but..I wouldn't want to leave..Gaara..'_ I started to feel unwanted tears well-up in my eyes and i begged them not to come out.

"D-do i have to leave?.."I asked softly, he looked at me, his eyes held something that I couldn't make out.

"Sakura..you don't understand..you have something that many people here have wanted their whole life. A second chance. You've seen what here has to offer and you've seen what up thee has to offer. You can always come back your know..after.

'_So I have something that all others wish to have, a second chance huh. I guess..I would be letting them down if i didn't take it..'_  
_  
'No! We dont always have to do the right thing! We can affora to be selfish once and awhile!! We desaerve it!!'_ inner Sakura yelled at me.

'_But..if we take it..it would make them happy, I don't want to give up something they could never have..'_

_'You do this. You'll lose something special._

_'.I..I have too..'_

"Sakura?.." Kakashi's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I watched as inner Sakura sunk back into darkness.

"Ill..go.."

"Ok then, Ill see you tonight.

I nodded and walked out the door, Gaara was still standing there, I peeked a look at his face and my heart sunk even lower. His blue aura had returned and the whole hallway had been chilled, I wrapped my arms around myself and walked down the hallway. I was to much of a chicken to face him and tell him how I felt.

**Gaaras POV**

I heard everything. I realized she had a second chance unlike us. I wanted her to stay here..with me..

'_Face it kid, shes leaving. She'll be back one day.'_

_'Shut up. Your not helping.'_ Shukaku got the message and sunk into darkness.

I felt that sadness once again. Someone was leaving us, and I couldn't do anything but watch. Something in my chest ached, I don't think there was any kind of medicine hat could help it either. I just walked silently behind her, waiting so much to grasp her soft hand, intertwining my fingers with hers, bit I didn't. The walk became silent and clouds loomed over us.

**Later that nightNormal POV**

A cloud hung over the Sabaku house hold. Sakura had told them about the current situation, and after many protests they left her to her room to pack.

Sakura stayed in her room the whole day and part of the night alone. Inner Sakura didn't make another appearance since this morning, making Sakura even more lonely. Her little book bag was packed and she was sitting on her bed a knock came to the door.

She looked up, "Its open.." she said quietly.

The door opened and she was suprised to see Kankuro standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked, one foot on the threshold.

She nodded and he entered. He came and sat on the floor infront of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking up at her.

She nodded slowly, which was a lie. She felt like wanted to die. Ofcourse it had only been a couple of days, but she felt so happy with them, like the family she never had.

"Well, Im going to take you to the station, it was nice having you." he smiled a little, "I reallyhope we get to se you again Sakura."

She felt like crying. She should cry.

_'No I cant..it wouldn't be fair..'_ she thought standing up and clutching her bag over her shoulder_._

Kankuro got up and walked to her door, "You know..we may not be much of a family or anything. But if you stay..we would be glad to have you with us."

Sakura gave him a small smile and walked out the door, he followed.

Temari and the others were waiting down the stairs, Naruto and Kiba hugged her tightly, she could feel they didn't want to let her go, making her chest crush even more.

After the two boys released her she was in another bone crushing hug by Temari. She put something in her hands.

"Their cookies, you know if ya get hungry or something." She smiled.

"Thanks Temari..for everything..Ill miss you guys alot.." Everyone smiled at the pink haired girl as she made her way to the station.

_'Gaara..I didnt get to sat goodbye..'_

The said boy watched from his bedroom window as she made her way down the street, the ice blue aura creating a fog on the window, his breathe visible. he closed his eyes and walked away.

The station was filled with guides and other people, waiting for the new arrivals, Kankuro stood behind Sakura, while she awaited the train. The whole place started to rumble, metal clanking against the cement. A whistle sounded and there before Sakura sat the Konoha Gakure express. She stared at it with wide green eyes. Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll miss you." he hugged her tightly and then pushed her gently to the steps. People were coming and going, wide-eyed children bounced off the steps and ran into the crowd to the waiting guides. Sakura stepped up and into the cabin. She made her way through the halls to the a lonely seat. Sitting down she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She was the only one on the train, so it was very quiet, ecept for her slow breathing.

"Sakura.." she looked up to see Kakashi, giving her a pittiful look.

She only looked up, she didn't smile, frown, her face remained emotionless. Though looking in her eyes Kakashi could see the sad feelings her little body harbored. He could help but feel bad for what he burdened her with. He thought she could have been happy, he didn't want to make her more sad. Over the years hes heard of people complain, and cry about how they wished they had a second chance a life. They wished they could go back to the other world, he didn't want her to have to go through the same thing as them.

_'But it seems I was wrong..' _he sighed and sat down.

Sakura went to looking back out the window.

"Sakura?"

"yeah.." She looked at the white-haired man sitting across from her.

"Do you really want to leave this place?" he looked her in the eyes, waiting for her answer.

Sakura looked away and back out the window.

'_I..I don't..I don't want to leave them..' _tears started welling up in her eyes, as the train started to slowly move.

Kakashi looked out the window, as the tears spilled over the rim of Sakuras eyes, causing her to bow her head. His eyes widened then crinkled into what would be a smile.

"Sakura!!"

The pink haired girls head shot up, the tears splashing onto the seat.

"Sakura!!"

She stood up and looked out the window, her eyes widened.

There was Gaara, running along-side the train, shouting her name.

She looked back down to kakashi who gave her a reasuring smile.

"Go."

That was all she needed, running through the empty hallways she made it to the back of the train.

"Gaara!!" She screamed.

Gaara smiled and kept running to keep up.

"I dont want you to leave!!I-I love you!" He shouted over the engine.

Sakura was crying, she was so happy,"I love you too!!" reaching her hand out to his, she tried to grasp it.

he reached his hand out desperately trying to grab his. Their finger tips brushed, but she couldnt get a good enough grip. She looked at hima nd saw he was falling behind. She climbed the railing, and in one second was in te air, arms and legs spread, her hair whipping through her face. Gaara caught her and fell down onto the tracks, her hair covering her face.

"Ow.." he grunted.

Sakuras head flipped up and she looked him in the eyes. His bright jade eyes, falling into the depths of her beautiful teared up, green orbs. She smiled and leaned down, her lips crashing onto his. he hugged her tighter, and kissed herback with full passion.

"Oi!! Get her up off the ground!"

Sakura lifted her head to see Temari, Shikamaru, naruto, Kiba and Kankuro all smiling down at them.

She smiled at them and looked down to Gaara, he gave ehr a small smile of his own and hugged her tighter.

_'Are you back now?' _Sakura asked her inner.

_'Ofcourse. I never left you.' _inner Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out. Sakura laughed and looked back at Gaara, who was smiling back at her, she leaned down and kissed him again, then smiled.

_'Soul mate..huh?'_

_**The end!! Hope you liked it! i really want to thank all my suppoters! I love you guys!! Leave plenty reviews please!D TeeHee! byeBye!:'D  
**_


End file.
